This invention relates to relatively inexpensively produced ball nut and screw assemblies which can accordingly be marketed very inexpensively.
Typically, such ball nut and screw assemblies include screws with rolled threads, rather than ground threads, and rolled threads, from a precision point of view, will have lead errors which are not to be found in screws having ground helical grooves. Also typically, the nuts for this type of ball nut and screw assembly will be steel nuts in which the grooves are less expensively formed in tapping operations as opposed to grinding operations. Again, such nuts will be more subject to lead errors from a high precision point of view and, when assembled on screws, lash conditions will typically exist between the nut and screw. Normally, such inexpensive ball nut and screw structures have further included external ball return tubes and clamps for clamping the ball return tubes to flat faces provided on the nuts via fasteners which extended from the clamp plates into the nuts.